Existing traffic regulations do not permit a driver to operate a navigation device to set a destination while driving a vehicle. A destination may be changed or set, however, by an occupant of a passenger seat while the driver is driving, or the destination of a navigation device may be set by voice, or in the future, in an autonomous driving situation.
In a related art navigation device, a route leading to a destination is set on the basis of a position of a vehicle at a time when the destination is set, as a start point.